narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Naruto Fanon Wiki:Policies
There are very few policies which apply across all Wikia. These can be found on the Central Wikia at Wikia:Category:Policy. Basic Rules # Add categories to your pages so that this wiki can remain as organized as possible. # Comment and rate other peoples page (located at the bottom of the screen) so we can accurately display the top articles. # English is the primary language for the site. # Although information will not be checked all the time, anything that could ruin the fun in role playing may be subject to removal from a role playing page by popular vote. # Advertisement of other non-wikia sites is forbidden. # Please be polite to other people and their work, but also be constructively critical to help with ideas to improve their work. # Characters that are direct copies off of the original anime/manga/fantasy/etc. characters are forbidden. This applies to characters whose backgrounds are the same, but locations, names, etc. being changed. There is nothing original about one of another author's characters being taken and spun around to make something different. # As well as the previously stated rule, plagiarism is strictly prohibited. Plagiarizing any article, web-page, book, or any other form of media, will result in a permanent account and IP ban from the wiki. # Articles deemed as spam will be subject to deletion. # Vandalism of a page will result in a permanent account and IP ban. # Uploaded images must have a license included (found in the drop box menu on the upload page). License options categorized as "unknown" are not considered licenses. # Articles solely about components from actual manga, anime shows (canon), and fantasy stories are strictly prohibited. They will be treated as spam articles. ## The exception to the rule is contained at our Canon Character Policy. # Articles that promote sex and other explicit adult material are strictly forbidden. The Naruto Fanon Administration reserves the right to add, remove, or edit the rules and regulations at any time. Spamming Spam is not tolerated on Naruto Fanon Wiki and will be dealt with accordingly. The following are examples of what is considered spam. It should be, in no manner, be used as a checklist for what is or is not spam. It is up to the discretion of the administration to consider what is or is not spam in more complicated scenarios. * Articles that contain absolutely no content: it only has an article title. * Images uploaded but not linked to any article or user page. * Articles that only contain information that would fit under the category of "infobox information." Infobox information is extremely brief bits of information about a character. * Continuously messaging user talk pages in a manner deemed by the administration and user in question to be annoying or repetitive. An article deemed as spam has 24 hours to correct the issue. If the issue continues to fit under the category of "spam material" after the time limit is up, it will be deleted immediately. Roleplaying Policy Godmodding Policy Character Policy The character policy is rather simple. It must meet the following criteria; # Must have a name of some sort. # Must have an infobox. # Must conform to the Godmodding Policy (see above). # Must have the following sections (some are optional): ## Appearance ## Personality ## Background (optional, though strongly advised) ## Synopsis (optional) ## Abilities ## Trivia (optional) ## Quotes (optional) ## References (for roleplaying characters only) Voting Policy Blocking Policy See also * Naruto Fanon Wiki:Policy Violators * Naruto Fanon Wiki:Site Chat Rules *